


Buddyverse: The free mind of a grunt

by BramDominator



Series: Buddyverse: The free mind of a grunt [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BramDominator/pseuds/BramDominator
Summary: This is a story completely set in the buddyverse, about a grunt who got happened to escape buddyisation. He's very young and acts like he is loyal. However, none can be further from the truth. Read along as he gets deeper and deeper into the ranks of team buddy, and witnesses the bad things going on with the "nicest team in town"...
Series: Buddyverse: The free mind of a grunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544212
Kudos: 2





	Buddyverse: The free mind of a grunt

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first one, so pls don't give me too much crap. I am not a writer, just a fan who has no experience what so ever...

Chapter 1: The nicest team in town: Where is it?  
If you are reading this, then you must have come across me once in your life. Whether you were a friend or a family member, the fact that you found this book means you must have known me before. Well, if you are reading this as a ally or foe, please know that…. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all the things I have done and all the things that have happened. At this point, I am indeed a part of the nicest team in town. This may be shocking for you to hear, but let me explain myself….

It all started back in Unova. The region was still recovering from the return of Team Plasma, or as they liked to call it: Team Neo Plasma. Many people were scarred, that another evil team took claim of the region, oppressing its people and their pokemon. Among those people, there were my parents. All they wanted, was to protect me, which wasn’t always easy. Ever since I obtained my first pokemon from a stolen pokeball, I always found myself in trouble. They let me play on my own, since they believed it was the best way to learn and develop. However, the incidents became far more serious, and my father had to deal with more and more people who wished to hurt me. I didn’t understand at the time. Why would these people try to hurt me? Why are they threatening my dad? However, my father wouldn’t yell at me, or hit me. He would only say that: “Its not your fault, okay? You weren’t responsible. Now go have fun!” He always said it with a strange undertone, like he meant something more. I never had the chance to ask what he meant by that… One night, I got into a big fight, which was normal for kids my age. However, this fight was different. The people I was battling were all dressed in ninja like garb, with a strange symbol. I had seen the symbol before, since my father would tell stories about them when I was a kid. Even with all my training, I couldn’t beat them. So I ran away, but I didn’t go straight home. I went to the pokemon center, to heal my pokemon and catch a break…. I didn’t know at that time what was really going on with my parents… but when I finally had the courage to come back home, disaster had already struck. The door wasn’t kicked in, but was completely burnt to a crisp, leaving only the hinges and some charred pieces of wood. The windows were smashed, like a big winged pokemon crashed through it. There were cops all around the house, doing an investigation. When I approached the house, a woman made her way towards me. She had blue hair, and brown eyes. Even though her hair seemed a bit strange, she dressed very formal. “Are you Maxwell woodpecker?”, she asked? I didn’t respond, but just looked in disbelief at my house. “My name is Sarah Allen, I’m with the Unova child guardian’s program, and they want you to come with me…”  
“Where are my parents? Where is dad?”  
“I… am sorry for your loss…”  
At that moment, it all clicked. I don’t know why I never made the connection before, but when she said those words, I realized what had happened. I rushed to the door, pushing officer Jenny out of the way. There, I saw my parents, brutally beaten to the ground. My mother with scars all over her, like a Raticate had gone wild on her. My father, with multiple dents in his skull and several body parts crushed. I heard the coroner say he was choked by a Machoke, and mach punched several times. When she saw me, she choked on her words, as she didn’t want to shock me more. I slowly stumbled outside, as the woman called Sarah walked over to me, saying things like: “I’m sorry you had to see that.” and: “It will be all right”. I didn’t believe her at the time. The rest of that day was a blur to me. They were asking me questions, like: “Do you have any family members left? Is there anyone who can take care of you?”. I answered their questions. No, all I had were my parents. No grandparents or aunts, or anything. I started crying again, as it slowly sunk in how hopeless my situation was. I was all alone, no one to take care of me. The higher ups had decided that I would be placed in a temporary home, until there would be a family who could take care of me. So for the time being, I was stuck with the same lady who had been a shoulder to cry on for me, the moment I arrived. Sarah Allen was a nice woman, at the age of 26. She lived alone in a small house. She felt bad for me, which is why she volunteered to take me in. She didn’t want me to grow up in a orphanage, as I was still 11 years old. Because of that, she made arrangements for me to go to Pokemon-school, while she was at work. In the weekends we would do activities. We would go to the movies and go bowling. At the time, I was feeling kinda happy. But the reality of the situation always kicked in when she didn’t let me out to battle other trainers. “Too dangerous”, she would say. She immediately regretted her decision however, as she saw how I reacted to that. “It’s for your own protection, I don’t want you to get hurt.” These were the moments that I would miss my parents the most. I would sit next to the window, with my Tepig on my lap. I felt sorry for her, because she would see my sadness, and that made her feel sad as well. The only training I got was from theory classes in school, and free time at school. At those moments, I would come to life. My teachers kept telling Sarah about my talent for battling, but she didn’t change her mind. In hindsight, she may have been a bit overprotective. But I didn’t want to hurt her feelings. So I followed her rules, out of fear of losing the only person, who cares for me. Even if that meant not becoming a pokemon trainer.

I spend my free time behind a computer, researching the world I was not allowed to explore. Though I would mostly use it to learn about the pokemon in foreign regions, there was one subject I kept coming back to. Apparently, every Team that has ever been founded turned out to be evil. Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic and Team flare. All of them putting up a front, lying to people and making the world a terrible place! I thought to myself: “Why isn’t there a team who is good? Why do all teams have to be evil?” I kept researching, and found something interesting. It was a website, but it was completely vintage. I saw people in strange outfits, like my grandpa would have worn (at least in the pictures). They talked about helping people, how they wanted to restore the bond between humans and pokemons. My curiosity got the best of me, so I contacted them. I spend 5 hours talking to a woman with the sweetest voice I have ever heard. She told me about all of their facilities and efforts to achieve their goals. However, despite the things she was saying, which were my ideas as well, I was getting uneasy. At the time, I didn’t know what it was about her, but she seemed too interested into my story. I tried to cut the communication with a lame excuse, saying I had to get back to my homework. She send: “You are such a sweet boy, you would be perfect material for Team Buddy! Think about it, okay honeybun?” I didn’t respond, realizing I had already told them too much. What followed was big sister Sarah coming down on me like I had given them government secrets. I just kept pleading and saying I was sorry. She told me that if I wanted to talk, she would always be there for me. “Listen, I’m not angry anymore. What has happened, can’t be undone.” She put an arm around me, like she did 2 years ago. “Why did you tell her all that?” I told her everything, about how she had helped me, how I used to get into trouble. Sarah just listened, and realized that she had been a bit too tight on the ropes. When I was done talking, she just looked at me and said: “I think… we need to change some things. I will let you train again, but you have to promise me you won’t battle anyone, all right?” Did I hear that right? Am I really allowed to go into the fields to train again? I was so happy, that I hugged her. Sarah blushed, and embraced me as well. “You know what? Maybe you talking to Team Buddy wasn’t such a bad thing. Perhaps I will have a word with them as well…. At least they got us to talk things out, right?” At the time, I didn’t care. The most important thing was that I was allowed to train my pokemon again! New friends to battle with! I was so happy back then… 

I’m sorry….


End file.
